DWFM
DWFM (92.3 FM) – branded Radyo5 92.3 News FM – is an news/talk radio station serving the Mega Manila market. The station is owned by the Nation Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund's broadcasting division MediaQuest Holdings. The station's all-news format is co-branded with News5, the news department of the television channel TV5—which MediaQuest Holdings acquired a majority stake of from Media Prima in 2010.The station's studio is located in TV5 Media Center, Reliance cor. Sheridan Sts., Mandaluyong City, while its transmitter is located on Block 3, Emerald Hills, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City.DWFM is also simulcast via Kapatid TV5 and also has a television channel on SkyCable and ABS-CBN-TV-Plus named TeleSingko where the studio and hosts of its programs by its listeners and viewers. History DWFM signed on in 1973 as Manila's third FM station, and the Nation Broadcasting Corporation's first FM station. DWFM began as "MRS 92.3Most Requested Song", airing a format consisting of adult contemporary and easy listening music. DWFM quickly became the top-rated FM station in Manila, and held this title for most of its life. The success of DWFM led NBC to establish other FM stations using a similar format, including Cebu's DYNC in 1975, and Davao's DXFM.In 1998, NBC was acquired by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a broadcasting company owned by the PLDT's Beneficial Trust Fund. With the new ownership, DWFM's format would be changed in 1998 to become a smooth jazz station, Joey @ Rhythms 92.3 (later shortened in 2005 to 923 Joey). Radio executive Francis Lumen assumed the position of president and CEO bringing with him his previous 10 years of managing the now defunct DWCT Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3). Joey went on to target the higher echelon crowd - mostly embassy officials and deejays who were displaced by the departure of Citylite 88.3 in 2003, with a mix of jazz fusion, pop jazz and crossover sound, with a little more of the European jazz flavor. The jazz format would also be implemented on all of NBN's other FM stations, who used other female names for their branding. DWFM's call letters were also changed to DZRU-FM for the period. It was also during this period that NBC entered into a joint venture with MTV Asia for an MTV Philippines feed via NBC's UHF Network (Channel 41). In 2005, the Rhythms tag was dropped in favor of 923 Joey, with the station slogan "It's a Groove Thing". In January 2007, DWFM was taken over by new management, led by radio executives Raymund Miranda and Al Torres, along with sales executive Amy Victa. Together with the new team, the butterfly was dropped from the logo and the official call letters were returned to DWFM, the original call letters of the station.On Easter Sunday, April 8, 2007, DWFM resumed broadcasting as 92.3 xFM, Before playing the very first song under its new format, the station played this liner: "This is xFM. The New Equation for Good Music", now focusing on downtempo, trip hop and house music (and later expanding to include indie pop and easy listening—staples of the station during the MRS era). Additionally, the station also reverted its call letters back to DWFM. Interestingly enough, from August 2007 until the end of xFM's first iteration, easy listening tracks, which were a staple during the station's existence as 923 Joey, made its way again to the supposedly electronica-and-indie station's playlist, which led to the scrapping of the groundbreaking format on January 2008. "re-birth" was instituted on February 2008 with the adoption of a very popular Adult Contemporary format "Smooth Jazz", thus reverting it to the same format as it had before (as 923 Joey). 92.3 xFM has been re-branded into XFM 92.3 and adopted the slogans "Light N Up!" and "Light N Up Manila!" xFM 92.3 follows the likes of smooth jazz stations such as KNUA, KTWV and other stations that target the adult listeners. Coupled with R & B and contemporary pop favorites, xFM 92.3 mixes current smooth jazz selections and old memorable jazz favorites. xFM 92.3 has metamorphosed to become a light, vibrant and relaxing station to listen to in Metro Manila. In its run as a smooth jazz station, xFM used the following slogans."Stress Free Radio" "Cool, Hip, Light, Smooth and all that Jazz" "Light N Up/Light N Up Manila"On October 1,2009, DWFM switched formats again, becoming the contemporary hit radio station U92. The new CHR format was also tightly cross-promoted and shared talent with the television channel MTV Philippines, which had been broadcast by NBN's stations until mid-2007 when All Youth Channels took over the MTV franchise in the country and converted it to a cable-only service).On October 1, 2010, DWFM flipped from CHR to all-news radio as Radyo5 92.3 News FM; becoming the flagship station for a new radio network operated in conjunction with the news department of TV5 (which PLDT media subsidiary MediaQuest recently acquired a majority stake of in earlier in the year). The move came as part of a plan to expand TV5's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, which also included the launch of a news network on NBC's television stations, AksyonTV (which also simulcasts some of its programming).Most of the personalities are former anchors and reporters from different AM-radio stations in Mega Manila including Neil Ocampo,Laila Chikadora,Cheryl Cosim,Cristy Fermin (from DZMM),Nina Taduran,Ruel Otieco,JV Arcena (from DZXL),Arnell Ignacio,Shalala (from DZBB),Izza Reneva-Cruz,Zony Esguerra (from DZME) and Tulfo brothers.In less than six months under the new format, DWFM ranked as the fourth most listened to FM stations in Metro Manila.In March 2012, the Radio Research Council ranked DWFM as the number 1 news radio station in the market in a survey of motorists.Also,inJuly2011, Radyo5 became the first local news FM station to be made available in the World Wide Web with its inclusion in the TV5 website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and can be enjoyed by all Filipinos around the world via Kapatid TV5 and AksyonTV International.On December,23 2013, Radyo5 studios (News5) was moved from Novaliches to their new home in Reliance,Mandaluyong.was taken over by new-management,led by radio-executives Pops Fernandez.Zsa-Zsa Padilla.Vina Morales.Martin Nievera and Joe Marasigan.(currently as a voiceover for Shop Japan Philippines,TV5 and AksyonTV),replacing-by Martin Andanar and Paolo Bediones 'Current Anchors' * Laila Chikadora * Cristy Fermin * Orly Mercado * Danton Remoto *Cheryl Cosim * Ben Tulfo * Raffy Tulfo *Anne Curtis *Jasmine Curtis *Zsa-Zsa Padilla *Vina Morales *Pops Fernandez * Luchi Cruz-Valdes * Alex Tinsay * Izza Reniva-Cruz * Archie Zapanta * JV Arcena * Nina Taduran * Mel Sta. Maria * Benjie Felipe * Ron delos Reyes * Ariel Villasanta * Ardy Arbello * Chinkee Tan * Anthony Pangilinan * Maricel Halili * Cristina Lazo * Michelle Orosa-Ople * Faye Tobias * Ron Delos Reyes * Maeann Los Banos * Erel Cabatbat * Marlene Alcaide Current programs Programs of Radyo5 92.3 News FM and TeleSingko include news and public affairs, public service, musics, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, religious programs and sports. 'Weekday-Newscast' * Aksyon-News-Update * Aksyon sa Tanghall (simulcast with TV5) * Aksyon-Primetime (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) * Aksyon Tonite (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) * Aksyon-JournalisMO ''(simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *Balita-alas-Singko sa Radyo Singko'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) Weekend-Newscast * Aksyon-News-Update *''Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali-Weekend'' (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Aksyon-Weekend'' (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Aksyon-Tonite-Weekend'' (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Aksyon-JournalisMO-Weekend'' (simulcast with TV5 and AksyonTV) *''Balita alas-Singko sa Radyo Singko-Weekend'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) 'General Commentary' *''Punto Asintado!'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Bitag Live!'' (formerly from UNTV) (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Metro Sabado'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Magbago Tayo'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Perfect Morning'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Aksyon Solusyon'' *''Wanted sa Radyo'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Relasyon'' *''Oplan Asenso'' *''Remoto Control'' *''Iba 'Yung Pinoy'' *''Showbiz FM'' *''Chink Positive'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Healing Galing'' (simulcast with AksyonTV *''Cristy Ferminute'' (simulcast with AksyonTV) *''Morning Calls with DJ Laila Chikadora'' 'Sports' *''Aksyon Sports'' *Radyo PBA (hook-up from DZSR Sports Radio 918 kHz) 'General Love Advices, Personals, and Music' *''Kasindak-Sindak'' *''The Love Idols'' *''Chillax Radio'' *''Slowdown'' *''80s Sabado'' *''Sunday By Heart'' 'Religious Prayer' *''3 O'Clock Divine Mercy Prayer'' Slogans See also *TV5 *AksyonTV * Interaksyon *News5 *Nation Broadcasting Corporation *Radyo5 92.3 News FM/TeleSingko Sked *The newest total stanner popstar Nadine Lustre External links *interAKSYON Website *92.3 News FM on Facebook Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1973 Category:The 5 Network Category:News5 Category:1973 establishments in the Philippines